El resultado del odio
by corralalexisj448
Summary: Una ves perdida la vida que tube ahora es mi responsabilidad proteger mi nuevo hogar y no dejare que nadie me lo quite. Fan fic en proceso
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:"El destino del odio es el inicio"

Algunos de nosotros hemos oído aunque sea una ves esas teorías donde el mundo como lo conocemos llega a su fin donde la humanidad ha hecho lo incorrecto y no hay forma de remediarlo…bueno todas y cada una de esas teorías se han ido por el caño ¿Demasiados humanos? O tranquilo no debes de preocuparte por eso después de todo solo quedamos pocos ¿Falta de recursos? No hay problema aun quedan muchos centros comerciales abarrotados de comida ¿Qué el mundo puede terminar? ¡EL JODIDO MUNDO AUN NO SE A ACABADO DESPUES DE UNA GUERRA MUNDIAL!...Quizás piensen que exagero pero les prometo que no es así; Verán todo sucedió rápido comenzando con catástrofes ambientales como desiertos inundados, ciudades enteras congeladas y disturbios entre las personas, poco después de eso las potencias mundiales pensaron que seria buen momento para decidir quien controlaría lo que quedara del mundo, una mañana sin ningún aviso atacaron con sus mejores ejércitos y armas nucleares….Esa guerra provoco mas de cien mil millones de muertes, envenenando la tierra, terminando con todo lo que se había conocido…lastima que les haya salido mal la jugada y todos los que murieron eran ellos: doctores, militares, políticos todas aquellos con conocimiento para ayudar murieron dejándonos a solo unos pocos sobrevivir e intentando salir adelante con lo poco que teníamos agrupándonos en bunkers los cuales se han convertidos en nuestros hogares.

Lamentablemente la guerra no había conseguido que olvidáramos nuestras diferencias y reanudando las disputas solo decidimos continuarla sin que ninguna parte cediera y nadie se detuviera un momento a pensar en ello….si lo hiciéramos moriríamos literalmente. Hace ya un tiempo que los supervivientes de LA GRAN MASACRE como la llamamos nos fortalecimos protegiéndonos como podíamos, esto se ha vuelto una lucha para sobrevivir requiriendo que todos y cada uno de nosotros se alistaran en el ejercito para volverse soldados; mi familia murió durante los primeros días de la guerra dejándome solo a mi hermana y a mi, podría decirse que soy el primer soldado del apocalipsis ya que fui el primero en ayudar sin estar alistado, estoy en el refugio B6 bajo el mando de uno de los soldados restantes de la marina, no soy de mucho de pelear sin una razon sino mas de los que piensan y eso es lo que hago en este lugar.

-¡Li!¡Li! Holaaaaaaa estas ahí?-*_ El chico que me ha sacado de mis pensamientos es Leo el mejor amigo que he hecho, en realidad el no se llama Leo solo es un apodo que le puse porque todos creíamos que se llamaba Leonardo aunque poco tiempo después apareció el cadáver de el verdadero pero como le queda el apodo y a el no le importa se le quedo nunca me he enterado porque me llama Li solo recuerdo que fue después de conocernos y hacernos amigos, al principio cuando el llego aquí tenia el orgullo subido hasta el tope se creía el rey del apocalipsis o algo así pero por asares del destino ambos tuvimos que ser forzados a vernos todos y cada uno de los días hasta que ninguno pudo soportar al otro lo que termino en una buena pelea mano a mano donde ninguno fue el vencedor.*_

Li: Si, si estoy aquí porque me buscas?-

Leo: 5 minutos para salir debemos llegar antes de que salga el sol- _*Nos soy una persona seria pero en momentos como este es necesario estarlo, la misión de hoy determinara si sobreviviremos todos o solo moriremos los dos.*_

¿?: Sabes que eres demasiado joven para tener esa mirada en la cara? Relájense un poco recuerden donde están-

Ella es Ana una mujer castaña de unos 30 años y la verdad tiene razón todos estamos en la cocina del refugio el cual se ha convertido en mi laboratorio.

Ana: Oye "Li" Nadia te estaba buscando , esta preocupada sabes?-

Li: Si lo se pero ella no puede ir no solo porque yo no quiera, ella es una de las pocas personas que conocen de medicina todavía-

Nadia: ¡Razón mas que suficiente para que también valla con ustedes dos!- Nadia es my hermana una chica de 12 años, pelo castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso vigilando que no se meta en problemas y haciéndole compañía pues parece que su forma de ser no encaja con las de las otras chicas que aun no entienden la situación en que ahora todos estamos metidos.

Nadia: Desde que somos niños siempre hemos estado juntos para apoyarnos y esta no será la excepción-

Li: ¡Ya te lo había dicho, de ninguna manera vendrás con nosotros. ¿Te tengo que volver a enumerar las razones de porque no debes ir? O voy directo al punto?-

Nadia: ¡Como si algo de lo que digas fuera a convencerme¡-

Li: No puedes ir porque ¡Te quiero! Me preocupo de tu seguridad y no quiero que salgas herida-

\- …

Li: ¿Te quedaras?-

Nadia: S-Si pero prométeme que volverás- *_Puede que intente parecer firme pero todos podemos ver ese lindo sonrojo que tiene*( _ya solo para terminar de convencerla y avergonzarla la abrazo antes de contestarle)

Li: ¡Te lo prometo! (De manera burlona) sabes que nada me haría mas feliz que todo esto terminara y solo preocuparme de mi problemática hermanita-

Nadia: ¡Que no tenias prisa por irte!-

Ana: Jeje Mejor cuídalo Nadia ahora que el mundo esta como esta dudo mucho que encuentres ha otro chico que sepa cocinar, que le interese la ciencia y que sea soldado-

Li: Ana tu no me conoces del todo, solo se cocinar porque me enseñaron, me interesa la ciencia y la experimentación porque antes de la guerra mi padre tenia una pequeña empresa y además no conozco a un solo chico que no sea ya un soldado.

Ana: Te desestimas demasiado no lo crees?-

Li: ¿Cuento con tu ayuda para proteger a Nadia mientras no estoy?-

Ana: Si, si aguafiestas lo que gustes ahora ve ha prepararte yo me encargo de la chica-

Nuestro objetivo es simple llegar hasta puente cañaveral y vernos con Héctor quien es un viejo que puede tener informacion útil (_imagínenselo como el típico soplón de la cárcel)_, corroborar su informacion es de vital importancia y en el caso de que diga la verdad nos dirigiremos a un edificio militar ahora abandonado, reactivaremos todo y ingresaremos coordenadas de lanzamiento con destino al enemigo para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

Leo: Ya cargue todo lo necesario, Listo Li?-

Li: Cuando quieras Leo-

El primer tramo de camino lo recorreremos en auto y lo demás a pie, esto mas que nada para evitar dejar un rastro muy visible.

Leo: Oye Li si esto termina siendo verdad y podemos acabar de una ves por todas con esta guerra…¿que es lo que piensas hacer después?-

Li: Mi familia tiene una pequeña casa cerca de un pueblo, si Nadia acepta la llevare conmigo…dejare el ejercito y comenzare desde cero.-

Leo: ¡Que! Oye eso no es justo si tu haces eso quien me ayudara en la milicia-

Li: Hay muchos otros dispuestos a acompañarte eso te lo aseguro-

Leo: Si pero entonces no seriamos el dúo invencible recuerdas? Tu planeas y calculas las misiones y yo me encargo de que sean completadas sin una solo baja en nuestra filas.-

Li: Pero esta es diferente y te lo advertí , estamos entrando en líneas enemigas por la noche, aunque ahora puedas conducir lo mas rápido que da esta chatarra de auto después lo dejaremos escondido por lo que no podremos escapar rápido y además para aumentar el sigilo solo vamos nosotros dos.

Leo: Si lo se muy bien pero ni loco te dejaba venir solo o con cualquier otra persona ….eres la única familia que me queda-

Li:¿Porque desconfías tanto de las demás personas?-

Leo: Me agradan las personas pero nunca confió en ellas, deberías de hacer lo mismo-

El que no confié en nadie mas es algo totalmente justificado…..el dia en que llego al refugio lo acompañaban su hermana y su tío aunque siempre se veían muy unidos un dia simplemente desaparecieron, pasaron unos días antes de que encontráramos sus cuerpos muertos y poco después nos enteramos que los habían acecinado porque un trato de esclavos salió mal, esta de mas decir a quien entregarían como esclava.

Li: Oye has pensado en venir con nosotros? Después de todo aun falta que cumplas ese pequeño anhelo que tiene no?-

Leo: Quieres que valla con ustedes? P-pero….

Li: Siendo sincero me haría muy feliz si fueras con nosotros , entones que me dices?

Leo: Yo…..

…•••••••••••••

Li: Parece que tu repuesta tendrá que esperar …..esa es la señal-

Leo: Si esa es la bengala de estrella que le dimos a Héctor, no perdamos tiempo estaciónate aquí, correremos lo que nos falta de camino-

La noche se hace fría y mientras mas avanzamos la lluvia cae mas fuerte, yo llevo un fisil de asalto con cartuchos mejorados, una pistola normal, un chaleco anti balas y un walkie talkie , Leo porta una mini Ametralladora pesada Kord-12,7, dos pistolas mejoradas y un chaleco en el que lleva 7 granadas, todo esto dado por el sargento para la misión aunque espero que no tengamos que usar nada.

Héctor: ¡Chicos! Tan puntuales como siempre he? Y ve que no trajeron a nadie mas como lo acordamos …. vamos no sean aguafiestas es el fin del mundo ya no importa nada-

Li: ¿Tienes lo que acordamos?-

Héctor: Tan directo como siempre chico jeje si lo tengo, pero la pregunta aquí es….ustedes que tiene para darme-

Leo: En el carro están los suministros , podemos enseñarte donde esta-

Héctor: ¿Comida?¿Balas? No no no, lo que yo quiero es dinero chicos $$$$$$$$$$$$$$-

Li: ¿Dinero? Acaso enloqueciste eso dejo de tener existir desde hace mucho-

Héctor: Aun no lo saben he?...resulta que uno de los ricachones sobrevivió y tiene el ¡MEJOR! jodido bunker que cualquiera y adivinen que es lo que pide como entrada-

Leo: ¿Para que alguien quiere mas dinero?, aun así no podemos darte eso-

Héctor: Oh que mal entonces supongo que ya no necesito esto-

Leo: ¡NO ESPERA…!

Li: ¡DETENTE!- _*¡Mierda! ¡Literalmente tiene la victoria de esta guerra en sus manos!, el muy maldito tiene una tarjeta de acceso para la estación militar.*_

Héctor: Mmmm me parece que ha alguien le importa mucho esta cosita de aquí…..me pregunto que es lo que sucedería si lo rompo…o peor que pasa si se la doy al enemigo?-

Li: ¡Maldición Héctor! Eso no es un juguete déjate de juegos, si eso se pierde todo acabo-

Héctor: ¡Y crees que no lo se idiota, ustedes necesitan esto tanto como yo necesito dinero!-

Li: (acercándome poco a poco) Ok tranquilo amigo podemos ayudarte ha…

Héctor: ¡NI UN PASO MAS O LA ROMPO!-

Héctor: ¡CREES QUE NO ESTOY CANSADO DE COMER ESA MIERDA DE ALIMENTOS ENLATADOS!¡CREES QUE NO ESTOY ARTO DE URGAR EN LA BASURA SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR ALGO QUE ME AYUDE!CREES QUE NO…..

Li: Te estabas tardando sabes-

Leo: Pero entendí el mensaje no?-

Li: Dejarlo inconfidente aquí no es buena idea, quitémosle la tarjeta y ayúdame ha esconderlo-

Después de esconder a Héctor en los arbustos nos dirigimos a las instalaciones militares las cuales son grandes pero no lo suficiente como para perdernos.

Leo: ¿Crees que enserio funcione?-

Li: Tendremos que probarlo-

Deslizo lentamente la tarjeta por la ranura hasta escuchar un click , después las luces encendieron a verde y las puertas se abrieron.

Li: Parece que si funciona-

Leo: Si….vamos te acompaño, ¿ha donde debemos ir para terminar con esto de una vez por todas?-

Li: A la sala de control, tenemos que ingresar las coordenadas del enemigo y atacar antes de que sepan que estamos aquí-_*Solo un poco mas*_

Todo esta viejo y algo dañado por el tiempo que ha estado sin mantenimiento pero aun sigue funcionan, los pasillos son largos y hechos de concreto…es espeluznante pero con cada paso que damos el eco suena y cada pasillo se divide en mas pasillos hasta que nosotros llegamos a nuestro destino** el cuarto de control **donde me detengo inmediatamente.

Leo: Oye que te pasa?…-

Antes de que se den cuenta tomo una de las granadas del chaleco de Leo y la lanzo asía la puerta donde estalla con varios cuerpo de personas armadas mientras que otras mas salen de su escondite para dispararnos a lo cual Leo y yo contestamos descargándoles todo lo que teníamos antes de quedarnos sin valas y tener que escondernos a lo cual un hombre alto vestido de soldado de camuflaje sale y comienza a hablar.

**¿?:** **¡Reporte de bajas¡**-

¿?: ¡Diez muertos y tres heridos señor!-

**¿?:** **Lastima nos serviría tener mas soldados….aunque no me sorprende después de todo estamos ante dos leyendas no es así?-**

Li: Lo mismo digo. Después de todo ¡quien no conoce al Comandante Hernández!-

** : ¡Oh tan famoso me he vuelto?-**

Leo: ¡Claro quien no conoce al lunático que mato a sus compañeros cuando se le revelaron al querer terminar la guerra!-

** : Tch** **¿Dejémonos de juegos quieren**?** ¡El mas listo de ustedes dos sabe que no hay forma de que escapen de aquí!¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA SI NO QUIEREN MORIR!-**

Por mi parte solo asentí con la cabeza a la mirada dudosa de Leo….solo que envés de tener las manos salimos apuntando a la cabeza de el comandante al cual ahora puedo ver que es un hombre de unos 45 años, cabello negro corto además de unas enormes ojeras en las ojos y una asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro.

** : ¡CREI ABERLES DICHO QUE SALIERAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!-**

Li: ¡SI NOS QUISIERAS MUERTOS NOS ABRIAS MATADO ENVES DE SEGUIRNOS!-

** : Tch ASI QUE TE DISTE CUENTA ¡NO CEREBRITO!. SOLO POR CURIOSIDAD DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?.-**

Li: Primero lo supe cuando vi la tarjeta de entrada; Héctor esta loco pero el entiende la suerte que todos tenemos de seguir con vida y nunca ha renegado de algo. Lo segundo es que normalmente solo consigue partes eléctricas y documentos perdidos en general cosas que encuentras si tienes suficiente tiempo para ello, por ultimo aunque uno de los ricachones hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra nadie es tan tonto como para pedir dinero que ya no existe….supongo que ustedes le dieron la tarjeta y lo amenazaron para que nos llamara.-

Leo: ¡Li!Si sabias eso porque nunca me dijiste nada-

Li: Porque aun no se la razon de que sigamos vivos después de encontrarnos con Héctor y dejarlo inconsciente, solo piénsalo ellos tenían la tarjeta ¿porque no solo matarnos a todos mientras dormíamos?; este maniaco quiere algo y…. ¡somos nosotros!-

** : ¡Correcto!**

Odio tener la razon y mas en este cado, al ver mi ropa puedo encontrar varios pequeños puntos rojos brillantes lo cual me dice que debe de haber por lómenos unos 4 francotiradores aupándonos a Leo y a mi a lo que solo tiramos nuestras armas.

** : ¡Buena elección caballeros! Ahora señor "Li" ingrese los códigos de ataque que le daré-**

Li: ¡Porque debería de hacerlo!-_*¿Por qué simplemente no nos mata?*_

Eso no le gusto para nada pues bien lo dije tanto Leo como yo recibimos disparos en los pies y caímos asía atrás apoyándonos en el piso serrando la boca lo mas fuete que pudimos para no darle el beneficio de oírnos gritar.

** : Quizá no entendiste bien….No te estoy preguntando, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-**

Li: ¿Por qué demonios nos matas y ya?-

** :** **¿No se suponía que tu eras el listo? Es obvio que ambos no saldrán de aquí con vida…aunque lastimosamente te necesito para que mandes el ataque, se siente bien estar rodeado de personas temerosas y estúpidas que hagan lo que tu dices pero solo un puñado limitado de personas siguen sabiendo controlar estas cosas.-**

Leo: ¡Jajajajajajaja-

Li: Jajajajajajaja-

** : ¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO ESCORIA!¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!-**

Li: Jeje ¡acaso no te das cuenta!¡Nos reímos porque todo tu estúpido plan esta basado en nosotros!, lo cual significa que solo necesitamos…..

Leo: ¡Salir de aquí!¡VIVOS O MUERTOS!-

Al mismo tiempo en que Leo termina la frase lanza una de sus granadas la cual explota cerca del comandante forzándolo a cubrirse y dándonos suficiente tiempo para hacer lo mismo mientras los francotiradores estaban desorientados por la expolición la cual al acabarse comenzamos a disparar con las pistolas normales ya que habíamos tirado las armas que no tenían municiones, con los primeros disparos tanto Leo como yo pudimos matar a los tres soldados restantes mientras que los francotidores se esconden dejándonos solo a Hernández el cual sale corriendo enfrente de nosotros armado solo con su cuchillo y pistola que usa para intentar darnos mientras esquivamos algunos disparos, para cuando nos damos cuanta el comandante arremete contra Leo dándole un golpe en la cara seguido por un corte en el hombro a lo cual me abalanzo sobre el golpeándolo repetidas veces para luego sepárame y como pude encéstale un disparo en el pecho sin ser suficiente y solo vuelve asía mi a lo cual me cubro recibiendo los golpes que el me da logrando tirarme con un golpe en las costillas y un rodillazo en la cara.

Leo vuelve y golpea con un tubo en la cara del comandante el cual retrocede por el golpe que le destroza la nariz a lo que responde disparando en mi dirección sin embargo Leo me cubre de la ráfaga de balas al mismo tiempo que encesta unos tiros y recibe otros mas mientras el comandante se quedá casi sin balas lo que le fuerza a cubrirse mientras el cuerpo de Leo cae y un pequeño charco de sangre se forma.

Li: ¡LEO!¡Leo!- Lo sostengo y elevo su cabeza para mantenerla en mis brazos mientras el pierde mas y mas sangre manchándome casi por completo.

Li: ¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!¡YO TENGO EL CHALECO ANTI BALAS!-

Leo: Si p-pero también eres el único que sabe como funciona este lugar-

Leo: (susurrando)_Creo que esta misión no podre cumplirla ….lo siento Li, gana en mi lugar si?...te lo encargo…_

Li: ¡LEO!¡LEO! No…..no…no, ¡NO ME AGAS ESTO! ¡ hermano resiste!-

Finalmente observo como Leo sierra lentamente los ojos mientras me mira con una sonrisa la cual me llena de tristeza y rabia ignorando el dolor que sentía corrí en dirección del comandante el cual malgasta sus ultimas balas en darme sin embrago gracias al chaleco algunas no penetraron dándome la oportunidad de encértale un buen combo de golpes solo para terminar al lado de el cuerpo muerto de mi mejor amigo viéndome cara ha cara con una mirada de infinito odio, nuestros cuerpos están muy lastimados y el silencio es roto cuando el comandante habla.

** : Así que …. Esto es lo que querías no?- **

Li: Sabes bien que yo nuca quise esto ¡TU! me forzaste a esto-

** : Bueno puede que tengas razón cerebrito pero vencerme no cambiara nada adivina que esta sucediendo en tu querido hogar mientras hablamos, ¿no crees que tienes cosas mas importantes que yo?–**

Estamos parados solo por la adrenalina de nuestros cuerpos y ambos sabemos que pronto uno de los dos morirá, el comandante al tener un cuchillo se preparan para su ultimo ataque y cuando está listo se lanzan para poder atacar primero, lo cual esquivo inmovilizándolo quitándole el cuchillo y usándolo para darle fin a su vida.

¡CRACK! Li: ¡Gracias por el consejo imbécil!-

Dejando caer el cuchillo me apoyo con mis brazos para no perder la conciencia pues yo también he perdido mucha sangre por los disparos y no me queda tiempo que perder a lo cual enciendo el walkie talkie y contacto a al bunker.

Li: ¡HOLA!¡HOLA!HALGIEN QUIEN SEA RESPONDA!-

¿?: ¡Li!¡LI! ¡Eres tu!-

Li: ¿ANA? ANA QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO POR AYA-

Ana: ¡Li!Donde están se suponía que no tararían, un pelotón enemigo nos ataca!-

Li: ¡Ana ¿Cómo esta Nadia?¿Puedes contactarme con ella? hay algo importe que necesito decirle!-

Ana: ¡Si no hay problema la encontrare rápido!-….

Ana: ¡Okey aquí esta Nadia y también el jefe!-

Nadia: ¡HERMANO!¿QUE PASO PORQUE AUN NO HAN LLEGADO?-

Li: …..Oye hermanita ….¿R-recuerdas la pequeña mesita de noche que esta en mi cuarto?...

Nadia: Si-

Li: Ve y habré el cuarto cajón…...Se que es algo adelantado y me gustaría poder deseártelo en persona pero….¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

Nadia: ¡Eso que tiene que ver!¡ En este momento nos están atacando y tu quieres…

Li: No podre volver. Lo siento pero….. no podre cumplir la promesa-

Nadia: ¿¡QUE!? ESPERA NO HAGAS ESTO…DONDE ESTAS PODEMOS IR POR TI-

Li: Jefe estoy en el centro militar- *_Lo siento Nadia pero no podre volver*_

la Marina: ¡Chico Nadia tiene razon!¡Te necesitamos a ti y a Leo devuelta, pudimos mantenernos del primer ataque pero un grupo mayor de soldados se acerca!-

Li: ¡Señor!…Leo esta muerto…murió luchando y protegiéndome, ¡pudimos matar al comandante Hernández y supongo que aun me quedan unos minutos de vida!…..¿podría darme las coordenadas del grupo que menciono?-

la Marian: Chico…..las coordenadas son *###########*-

Li: _Gracias_-

Nadia: ¡HERMANO!¡Espera por favor si llegamos rápido todavía podremos ayudarte!-

Li: … tengo múltiples golpes y cortas en el cuerpo además de….tres disparos confirmados en el pecho, la sangre comienza a salir mas rápido cada que me muevo…..¿Crees que puedan llegar a tiempo?-

Nadia:…..

Li: Je…tranquila ya lo sabia, oye no importa lo que suceda se que puedo confiar en que estarás bien porque eres la única capas de proteger y ayudar a los demás, yo conocía el riesgo de esta misión y aun así decidí tomarla… nunca me despedí porque significaba que me iría para siempre, las guerras son así terminan, la gente cambia, nos marchamos y finalmente morimos…..quiero que sepas que todo el tiempo que pase contigo como tu hermano fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida a-así como quiero que sepas que la-lamento no poder cumplir con la promesa.-_*¡Vamos cálmate….debo mantenerme fuerte….por ella!.*_

Nadia: ¡Te quiero!-

Li: _¡Y yo a ti!_-

Con mis ultimas fuerzas ingreso las coordenadas de ataque que me dio el jefe solo para escuchar como uno a uno los misiles despegan asía su objetivo a lo cual solo me recuesto en el piso mirando a la nada.

-No me queda mucho- en ese momento mientras mis fuerzas me abandonaban varios recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por mi mente….recuerdos de felicidad, de tristeza, de dolor pero sobre todo de un fuerte odio, odio de haber visto la muerte de mi amigo y no haber hecho nada, odio a los infelices que comenzaron todo esto pero sobre todo odio porque no pude proteger a las personas importantes para mi y era con ese mismo odio con el cual mantenía mi determinación a seguir viviendo aun si ya no tenia nada, aun si mi destino era morir también yo…

Li: _¡no quiero morir!_-

OoOoOoOoOo

Fue lo ultimo que pude murmurar antes de que todo se pusiera negro, no estoy seguro de cuanto estuve así pero aunque morí, aunque estaba seguro que ese era mi fin. Desperté mirando así el hermoso cielo nocturno el cual me saludaba y iluminaba con la luz de la luna.

¿?: ¿D-donde…estoy?

**-CONTINUARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Obligándome a continuar"

Hoy ha muerto mi mejor amigo. O quizá ayer. La verdad es que no lo se. Admito que he perdido un poco la noción del tiempo, todo el bosque donde estoy se ubica en un acantilado que es inaccesible mas que nada porque el puente de metal asía el piso esta roto, la primera noche que llegue aquí la pase muy mal pero actualmente me quedo en una pequeña cabaña de madera que conecta con un camino al risco el cual aun no exploro…

CRACK…..

He estado alimentándome de unos arboles de frutas aunque ya me canse de comer manzanas, por eso al llegar a la cabaña la primera cosa que hice fue intentar pescar….

CRACK…..

Bueno….puede que no haya sido lo primero que hice pero ya estoy mas tranquilo

CRACK….._*¡sip! Maaaaaass tranquilo jeje…solo uno mas*_…CRACK…

Li: ¡EN QUE MALDITO LUGAR ESTOY!...CRACK..- Okey ya he terminado de azotar con cuidado mi cabeza ¿Qué porque lo hago con cuidado?¡PORQUE AHORA TENGO UN MALDITO CUERNO EN LA CABEZA!¡ ESTOY PERDIDO CUANDO DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO!¡ADEMAS DE QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN CABALLO!

Li: ¿Por qué me pasa esto ha mi?...no creo que sea una retribución carmica por mi vida de militar…o si?-

Li: ¡Concéntrate! Aunque el maldito dios, demonio o universo me haya hecho esto puedo superarlo- _* El puente esta roto, Si intento bajar por el acantilado seguro muero…..otra vez, solo me queda seguir el camino de la cabaña*_

Li: Es una opción pero antes de hacerlo tengo que ir por algunas cosas… solo espero que me conduzca a una salida antes de quedarme loco por hablar solo-

Dentro de la cabaña el tiempo se ase mas notable ya que si no fuera porque frecuentemente he pasado por alrededor todas las cosas estarían cubiertas de polvo …al revisar dentro de uno de los muebles encontré algo que parece una mochila adaptada para caballos, unas frutas que gracias a dios no son manzanas y un pedazo de tela color morado con negro que para algo ha de servirme, antes de irme ha revisar mi posible salida comeré y me daré una ducha porque en realidad ¡Apesto!.

A pesar de que ahora mis manos se han convertido en pezuñas soy chef por obligación y eso es justo por lo cual he me he podido preparar Una buena comida usando lo que tengo a la mano, el poder tomar objetos si necesidad de dedos es algo extraño pero por el momento no he tenido muchas complicaciones.

Li: *_Ahora que lo pienso la persona que vivió en esta casa debió ser alguien muy solitario*.-_

No hay fotos de ningún familiar o amigo por ningún lado además de que hay demasiado espacio para una sola persona, es decir este lugar tiene una cocina, una sala y en la planta de arriba hay 3 cuartos con baños cada uno, aunque solo ocupo uno para bañarme….hay algo casi perturbador de lo que me di cuenta hace poco, viéndome en el reflejo del agua puedo notar que soy de un color morado oscuro combinado con una pisca de rojo , ojos grises claros y mi …cola es una combinación de distintos rojos al igual que mi cabello solo que este es de un color escarlata algo que contrasta bien al color de mi cuerpo…..también había una especie de tatuaje que no logre ver porque al despertar este ya estaba casi inexistente y poco a poco se va quitando y ha todo esto debo sumarle el hecho de que incluso creo haber rejuvenecido algunos años.

Li: Quizá estoy teniendo sueños raros debido a la perdida de sangra cuando me dispararon y ahora mismo estoy muriendo lentamente mientras creo ser esta cosa…okey si lo digo en voz en alta suena mas loco de lo que pensé pero de otra manera no le veo explicación de que sea de colores, tenga un tatuaje y mi ya mencionado cuerno _*aunque si fuera un sueño no debería poder sentir el dolor cuando estrelle mi cabeza en el árbol*_,quizá pueda convencer a las personas de no capturarme y venderme al mejor postor-

Al terminar mi baño guardo en la mochila lo que encontré y como esta no es mi casa la deje abierta para poder entrar rápido en caso de que sea necesario, el camino es fácil ya que es casi de línea recta atravesando el bosque que es muy colorido y profundo para mi gusto debo decir , me gustaría saber donde me encuentro…en realidad he visto un cartel hecho de madera pero debo de estar en otro país o algo así porque no entendí que decía; algunos metros mas adentro del bosque me detengo frente a otro cartel dividido en 2 que indica la separación de caminos.

Li: ¡Sip! No entiendo nada…un dibujo deeeeee un lago? Y otro de un evidente acantilado- _* cuando estábamos en situaciones intentaba encontrar la civilización….o al menos a lo que quedaba*_

Li: *_Supongo que seria bueno ir a inspeccionar ese acantilado por si hay alguna manera de bajar*_\- pienso mientras cambio de un lindo sendero plano a otro con muchas piedras, el "acantilado" es mas bien un mirador muy viejo al que incluso se la a caído la protección de los extremos y la caída para bajar es demasiado peligrosa a pata.

Li:_*Esta empinado pero quizá pueda bajar de otra manera…..si logro tener la velocidad suficiente como para bajar quizá pueda….* _

Mientras mi mente hace los cálculos debidos para no matarme creo tener un plan pero se necesitare algunas cosas para que funcione y espero tenerlas todas, desde ahora concentrarme en realizar este descenso será mi prioridad y obligación si quiero salir de este lugar por lo cual una ves en la cabaña me puse patas a la obra. Me tomara unos cuantos días conseguir lo necesario o desmantelar todo de la cabaña pero creo que podrá funcionar.

Li: ¡Si intento bajar por ese acantilado de tierra así como así su inclinación me parara de golpe y caeré sin control peeerooo si logro construir algo que no solo me haga pasar ese obstáculo sino que me de la suficiente velocidad para bajar todo y poder maniobrar podre salir ileso!-

Li: (Corriendo como loco de un lugar a otro mientras desmantelo algunas cosas) ¡Mi medio de transporte y maniobras serán fáciles basta con una tapa de basura y unas sabanas pero lo difícil es construir lo que me impulsara, si mal no recuerdo mis clases en la escuela la velocidad es distancia sobre tiempo dos cosas que por el momento no tengo forma de saber o obtener, por ahora ya es de noche así que mañana necesitó empezar temprano ….unos días….solo unos días serán suficientes!

Li: ¡Ja que te parece eso. (En forma de burla ) "Leer libros durante los entrenamientos no sirve **Li** solo es una perdida de tiempo". ¡Pues que opinas ahora Leo!...Leo…

Li: _*Soy un tonto, que estupidez acabo de decir*_….saldré de este lugar antes de volverme loco.-

**OoOo Al dia siguiente OoOo**

Li: (Temblando)*_S-se que me dije a mi mismo q que empezaría temprano pero este frio es ridículo*(Amarrándome el pedazo de tela morado y negro en el cuello) *Cuando desperté y me dirigí al acantilado para poder obtener las medias el cielo estaba nublado y la temperatura ha estado disminuyendo desde entonces pero por ahora esto tendrá que bastar*_

Una catapulta se basa principalmente en la firmeza de su estructura y a su capacidad para soportar su uso e incluso a la fuerza con la que arroja los proyectiles pero el primer problema ha resolver es la velocidad, con ayuda de algunas modificaciones y unas simples sabanas podre manejar la dirección a la hora de mi disenso, anoche mientras dormía mi subconsciente me presento la respuesta mas indicada, la cabaña tiene tres camas por lo que cuento con tres sabanas y en los muebles otras cuatro mas por lo que tuve que cortar en pedazos largos las que no necesito y calcular que tan larga es la distancia entre el mirador del risco y el fondo.

Li:_*Normalmente estas distancias se calculan en metros sobre el nivel del mar pero no se donde rayos me encuentro actualmente, los ciclos de dia y noche no son los mismos, las nubes no se han movido desde que llegue …ni siquiera se si siquiera hay un mar pero por ahora en un tanteo esto tendría que medir unosss….* ¡_ 450 METROS!...será mejor que no me equivoque o me espera una buena caída ○_○ -

Cuando se quiere construir algo se eligen los mejores materiales y mas duraderos pero en mi caso solo tengo materiales viejos por lo que quizá debería tener un plan B si esto no funciona, considerando las bases y los pesos debido a que la catapulta emplea una gran cantidad de fuerza para expulsar su carga necesitare una plataforma fuerte y sólida así como una base estable, en el caso de que la base no sea la adecuada la catapulta puede fallar al lanzarme o simplemente se podría desarmar. Me gustaría poder hacer unas pruebas antes de intentarlo definitivamente pero como dije mis elementos no son los mejores así que tendré que confiar en que mis habilidades de construcción sean tan buenas como lo son para cocinar.

¿Los resultados de todo un dia de cálculos, desmantelar una casa ajena y un poco de imaginación? Pues en total necesito recolectar:

[ ]Cuerda…..toda la que encuentre.

[ ] Madera, preferiblemente que no este podrida.

[ ]Tela.

[ ]Instrumentos de repuesto.

Li:*_No parecen muchas cosas pero el armado costara trabajo*- _Pienso mientras cargo como puedo los materiales para la catapulta, armarla desde le acantilado me será mas fácil que transportarla desde la cabaña hasta donde quiero, sigo pensando como es que hace algunas horas el clima estaba helando y ahora parece que se caerá el cielo.

Tener un cuerpo de caballo no me hace poder transportar cosas mas rápido por lo que con cada viaje que realizo entre una cosa y la otra me ha llevado mucho tiempo y parase que el dia no me permitirá seguir al menos hasta mañana pero debo de admitir que es un alivio porque mi cuerpo me pide un muy merecido descanso…..lastima que ahora no tengo con que cubrirme del frio.

Los cuartos dentro de la caballa están hechos completamente de madera dándole un toque rustico y algo acogedor, el cuarto en el que me quedo es el mas grande con vista hacia afuera aunque no se pueda ver nada mas que el bosque y no se pueda escuchar nada mas que la lluvia cayendo.

Li: (Mirando por la ventana)_*Espero que estés bien hermanita* _¿Ella me reconocerá de esta forma? Quizá después de explicarle todo pueda creerme pero ¿Cómo continuar ayudando en la guerra si ahora estoy así?...quisiera que no hubieras aceptado es misión*_Sera mejor dormir*_

**¤ Mundo de los sueños ¤**

Estoy en un lugar húmedo y la luz me impide ver otra cosa, no puedo percibir cuanto tiempo me quede así pero no escucho nada….. mi cuerpo duele y al tratar de tocar mi cara siento una extraña pero a la ves familiar sensación de calidez que me sumerge hasta que siento como alguien me toca el hombro y me grita mientras sigo inmerso en mi transe.

¿?: ¡LI! ¡CUIDADO!-

Li: …._*¡LEO!*_

Al revisar mi estado actual me doy cuenta que he vuelto ha ser humano y aun en mi asombro observo como Leo cae abatido por una ráfaga de balas mientras a lo lejos una sombra se esconde….hemos vuelto al centro militar y una ves mas un pequeño charco de sangre se forma mientras mi amigo sierra sus ojos para nunca mas volver a despertar. La tristeza de ver su muerte me consume pero ver esa sonrisa en su rostro me enfurece y me hace recordar quien fue la razon de su muerte.

Li: ¡HERNADEZ! _*¡MALDITO IDIOTA!*-_ Siento como detrás de mí aparece una puerta que brilla intensamente mientras todo comienza ha desaparecer incluyendo a la razon de mi odio.

Li: ¡NO!...¡ESTA VES NO MORIRAS TAN FACIL!-

Entre murmullos todo vuelve ha comenzar y repetirse una y otra y otra ves sin que puede hacer nada, soy solo un espectador sin poder en lo que pasa…..sin poder para salvar a mi amigo…los gritos y la sangre me asfixian con cada repetición, con cada ves que lo veo morir….

Leo: Eres el único que sabe como funciona este lugar, eres el único que puede salvarlos Li-

Leo: (susurrando)_ Cuídalos por mi ..._

….

…

….

Li: _*¿Hay alguna necesidad de mostrarme esto?...Lo que paso en ese lugar…la muerte de Leo ¿todo lo que estoy viendo es solo un sueño verdad? No debería de culparme por lo que paso ese dia eso lo se, debería de utilizar su muerte para seguir adelante…..es muy simple ¿No? Ya no me encuentro en mi hogar y debería olvidarme de todo por completo. Algo como eso….es evidente que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo olvidarlos. No puedo hacer de cuenta que no los perdí…El odio que siento crece aun mas a medida que vuelvo a recordarlos y a separarme de todos. ¡No puedo evitar sentir todo este odio! Por eso…No quiero ver esto….No quiero repetirlo…..*_

Li: porque lo hiciste?...Era yo el que traía el chaleco anti balas, ¿Por qué morir en mi lugar?

Leo: Porque tu eres mi hermano-

Al alzar la mirada puedo ver una ves mas a mi amigo caminar en mi dirección pero….algo es diferente, El centro militar ha desaparecido por completo dejando solo un espacio en blanco, Leo ya no lleva puesto su conjunto militar sino ropa totalmente blanca y una mirada de paz y tranquilidad como aquel dia, mientras que yo he dejado de ser un humano.

Leo: Una de tus principales características es que lo que piensas no concuerda con tus acciones…..Otra ves estas mortificándote no? - Al verlo de esa manera no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Li: (Llorando) ¿Por qué? Ambos podíamos contra ese idiota pero decidiste salvarme aun cuando sabias que perfectamente ambos podríamos morir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Leo: Lo siento Li como ya te lo había dicho mi trabajo es encargarme de que todos regresen a salvo, eres mi amigo y la única persona que me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba…aunque no pude evitar que tu murieras parece que lo tienes todo bajo control hermano-

Li: Bajo control?...¡Ja! no me agás reír Leo, estoy perdido y lejos de casa, ni siquiera se como es que termine de este modo ¡Es decir mírame soy un….un…..

Leo: Un poni? Je si lo se, te queda el estilo por cierto…..Me gustaría decirte que la razon de que sigas con vida es por voluntad de dios pero eso seria mentira…

Li: Tu no crees en dios recuerdas?-

Leo: Bueno supongo que después de conocerlo en persona ahora si pero como dije esto lo hiciste tu mismo Li-

Li: Dices que yo mismo me convertí en caballo?-

Leo: Poni

Li: Desacuerdo poni, Caballo como gustes…..Leo ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Me encanaría saber si Nadia esta bien pero como soy ahora creo que lo único que podre hacer es pasarme la vida pastando y ya-

Leo:¡ El Li que yo conozco nunca se rinde y has demostrado que aunque la vida misma te intente frenar tu seguirás adelante, eres mas testarudo que una mula amigo y eso lo se muy bien, tu mismo te conseguiste una nueva oportunidad así que disfrútala!-

Li: ¿Crees que algún dia pueda volver con todos?-

Leo: Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo, te esperan grandes cosas…..Prométeme que te cuidaras si?-

Li: Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, es por eso que no me gusta hacer promesas-

Leo: Nunca cambiaras he? Cerebrito-

Li: Al igual que tu cabeza hueca-

Li: Porque tienes que irte tan rápido? Esto es un sueño ¿Por qué decir adiós?-

Leo: No tiene porque serlo cuando llegue la hora estaré hay esperándote ….hasta luego hermano y no te preocupes por Nadia esta ves me toca a mi cuidarla-

Li: Hasta luego….. (**¡CRACK!) **Otra ves no puedo escuchar nada y solo observo como Leo trata inútilmente de llegar a mi, algo me ha traspasado desde la espalda pasando por mi estomago pero al contrario de lo que esperaría envés de doler se siente cálido, la mirada de Leo es de preocupación pero ¿Por qué?

Leo: ¡*********************!

Li:*_¿Qué esta disidiendo? No puedo entender nada*_

_¿?:*__tranquilo…__*_

….

…..

….

..

.

-**CONTINUARA-**


End file.
